The primary aim of The SSI Files: Virtual Life Science Investigations for Middle School Students is to design, develop, and evaluate a unique, engaging, online program and supporting curriculum materials. In The SSI Files, students play the role of scientists working as part of a research team within an appealing and realistic interactive 3D environment. The learning environment provides a hook to engage students with challenging and complex life science topics through solving mystery cases. Embedded guidance and scaffolding to support learning is provided through a community of scientists within the virtual environment. This project is relevant to the NIH's mission as it will foster science education, science literacy, and an understanding of how science is conducted. It is essential that members of the general population have a solid grounding in basic scientific principles so that they may apply this knowledge to promote and maintain a healthy life. The proposed project is organized around four goals: 1. to design and produce inquiry-based instructional materials that are aligned with the National Science Education Standards (NSES), supplement selected adopted life science 7th grade textbook units, offer high production values, and are optimized for Web delivery; 2. to test the effectiveness of these materials with members of the target student population and their teachers; 3. to develop and implement a plan for Phase II of the project; and 4. to prepare a final report. The Phase I learning environment will consist of one module that will be used to test the feasibility and effectiveness of the approach in meeting the goals of the project. Research in Phase I will focus on the following questions: Can this approach (rich storyline, 3D environment, high production values) be effectively configured for Web-based delivery? Is the test module effective for student learning? Do students find it engaging? Does this approach meet the needs of teachers (easy to implement, effective teaching tool, fits within curriculum and schedule requirements)? PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE This software-based interactive curriculum titled The SSI Files: Virtual Life Science Investigations for Middle School Students is relevant to the NIH's mission as it will foster science education, science literacy, and an understanding of how science is conducted. It is essential that members of the general population have a solid grounding in basic scientific principles so that they may apply this knowledge to promote and maintain a healthy life. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]